Sahabat Jadi Pacar?
by Lee Hyunae
Summary: Judulnya jangan diliat deh... Malu banget... Kejadian yang author alami tapi lebay banget. / Kisah tentang seorang gadis yang bingung akan pilihannya


**Sahabat Jadi Pacar**

Disclaimer: Naruto punya akang Masashi tapi kalo cerita ini punya saya

Genre: Romance yang ga kerasa

Pairing: Sasusaku

Rated:T

Warning:Cerita super aneh dan ada bagian-bagian yang menurut saya agak geje di dalamnya

Summary:Kisah seorang gadis yang bingung menentukan pilihannya

**Flashback**

"Sakura, aku mau putus sama kamu..." kata lelaki bernama Neji

"Hah? Kenapa?" kata seorang perempuan manis bernama Sakura yang sekarang mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Aku... suka dengan perempuan lain. Sahabatmu Tenten." Kata Neji

Sakura membeku. Ia kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Neji barusan. Ia tak kuat untuk menerima semua ini. Ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan Neji mantannya. Sakura pulang ke rumahnya dengan mata sembab. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dari orang tuanya tak ia jawab. Ia terus saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar dan menutup pintunya. Ia langsung tidur di ranjang.

**End of Flashback**

Hari ini, Sakura terus saja memasang muka sedihnya. Dan hari ini, ia masuk kelas dengan tampang suram seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Naruto, temannya yang sudah lama menyukainya menghampirinya.

"Hei Sakura, kau kenapa?" kata Naruto sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok" kata Sakura sambil memasang senyum palsu.

"mm... Sakura... Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu sejak dulu... "

"Apa?" tanya Sakura

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu..." kata Naruto

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang kok... Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk berpikir." Kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura masih terbengong dengan kata-kata Naruto tadi. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia putus dengan Neji dan sekarang, Naruto menyatakan cintanya. Ia ingin sekali membalas perasaan Naruto. Naruto selalu membuatnya tersenyum setiap hari. Tapi sayangnya, ia masih menyayangi Neji. Dan sekarang ia sangat sangat kebingungan dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

**-Skip time-**

Sepulang sekolah Sakura berniat bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Sasuke. Ia ingin bercerita kepada Sasuke apa yang ia alami beberapa hari ini. Ia menunggu Sasuke di depan gerbang sekolah. Saat Sasuke muncul, Sakura segera mengajak Sasuke pergi ke taman. Mereka berjalan menuju ke taman terdekat dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sana.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

"Begini Sasuke... Beberapa hari yang lalu Neji memutuskan aku... Dan hari ini, Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padaku... Aku harus bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura

"Pikirkan dulu baik-baik, Sakura. Siapa sebenarnya yang kau sukai. Apa kau yakin kau memang suka dengan Naruto? Jangan mengambil keputusan yang salah, Sakura. Waktu itu tak bisa diputar kembali." Jawab Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau mau mendengarkan semua curhatanku. Aku jadi lega. Oh ya, sudah sore nih. Pulang yuk!" kata Sakura

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berjalan ke rumah masing-masing karena memang rumah mereka tidak searah. Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok itu adalah mantannya, Neji. "Mau apa dia ke sini? Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ia memutuskanku seenaknya sekarang ia datang ke sini lagi?" batin Sakura. Tiba-tiba Neji memanggil Sakura dan berlari ke arahnya. Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sakura dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Sakura sangat bingung dengan tingkah laku Neji yang aneh. Ia langsung membuka kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Sakura sangat kaget dengan apa yang ia baca. Kertas itu berisi tulisan tentang keinginan Neji untuk berpacaran lagi dengan Sakura. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Sakura menjadi semakin bingung hari ini. Ia menelpon Sasuke dan mengajak Sasuke untuk bertemu di taman yang mereka kunjungi sepulang sekolah tadi jam 7 malam.

**-Skip time-**

Sasuke menunggu Sakura di taman itu. Gadis yang ia tunggu-tunggu tak muncul juga. Akhinya tepat 15 menit ia menunggu di taman itu, gadis yang ia tunggu muncul juga. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang ada di bawah pohon dan bercerita tentang masalahnya hari ini.

"Sasuke... hari ini Neji minta balik sama aku. Aku ingin sekali menjadi pacarnya lagi. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa sih kamu? Nggak biasanya kamu kayak gini." Kata Sakura

"Dia itu pernah nyakitin kamu! Apa kamu mau disakiti lagi? Aku khawatir sama kamu!" kata Sasuke panjang lebar dengan nada ketus.

Sakura pun menjawab "Aku ngerti kamu khawatir sama aku. Tapi Neji itu pacar pertamaku. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Sasuke pun mendorong Sakura ke batang pohon yang ada di samping Sakura. "Terserah kamu!" jawab Sasuke dengan ketus. Sakura keheranan dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Tak biasanya Sasuke melakukan hal seperti itu kepada perempuan, kecuali si Karin yang genit itu. Apalagi kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Sakura sangat kebingungan dengan tingkah teman-temannya yang sangat aneh hari ini. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sasuke pertanyaan yang sangat membutuhkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi "Kamu... Apa kamu suka sama aku?" Sasuke terkejut. Ia diam sejenak.

"Aku tanya! Apa kamu suka aku?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan percaya dirinya. Sasuke menarik Sakura ke hadapannya. Ia menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Perlahan maju dan mencium Sakura lama sekali. Sakura sangat kaget dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan bilang pada Sakura "Itu jawabanku" Sakura benar-benar shock. "Sasuke... kamu..." Sasuke bilang "Maaf tapi itulah kenyataannya..." Sakura menangis dan berlari pulang ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah ia segera menelpon sahabat perempuannya, Ino.

"Ino.. hiks hiks..." kata Sakura

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Ino

Sakura menceritakan apa yang ia alami. Ino hanya diam saja mendengar keluh kesah sahabatnya. Setelah Sakura selesai bercerita, Ino pun menanggapi Sakura.

"Ya udah sih... Nggak usah milih tiga-tiganya... Sama si Lee aja" kata Ino sambil cengengesan.

"Aku serius Ino. Aku tak mungkin dengan orang seperti dia. Orang yang selalu bertingkah aneh dengan alis tebal yang sangat mengganggu itu. Dan tampaknya ia itu yaoi dengan guru olahraga kita, Guru Guy" Kata Sakura yang agak sebal dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Yah...Terserah kamu saja karena cuma kamu yang tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri." Kata Ino yang tumben-tumbennya jadi orang bijak *plak*

"Ya sudahlah. Terima kasih Ino, kau sudah mendengarkan aku." Kata Sakura

"Sama-sama. Dah.. Sakura" kata Ino

"Bye" kata Sakura

Sakura langsung menuju kamarnya dan langsung tidur. Ia ingin sekali melupakan apa saja yang ia alami hari ini.

**-skip time-**

Sakura bangun karena hapenya terus-terusan bergetar. Sakura ngedumel sendiri dalam hati karena hari ini kan hari libur, seharusnya tak ada orang yang boleh mengganggu tidurnya. Ia melihat layar hapenya. Rupanya Naruto yang menelponnya. Ia segera mengangkat telepon tersebut dan terdengarlah suara Naruto.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Kau mau menerimaku atau tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Em.. Naruto.. Sebenarnya aku suka dengan orang lain. Maaf ya" kata Sakura

"Oh.. Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura. Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Asalkan kamu bahagia aku juga bahagia kok." Kata Naruto dengan sedih.

Sakura merasa bersalah dengan Naruto. Tapi ia berjanji, ia akan menuntaskan semua permasalahan hari ini. Ia segera menelpon Neji dan berkata padanya bahwa ia tidak bisa kembali berpacaran lagi dengan Neji. Neji bilang pada Sakura, " Yah... Kita sudah punya cerita sendiri. Ya kan Sakura?"

Sakura merasa lega. Semua masalahnya sudah terselesaikan. Sekarang tinggal masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Ia mengajak Sasuke ke taman di dekat rumahnya. Sasuke segera menuju ke taman tersebut. Sakura sudah menunggu Sasuke di sana. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Em.. Sasuke.. Sebenarnya kenapa kamu suka aku?" tanya Sakura

"Karena kamu cantik, baik, selalu ada buat aku, selalu ada di dekatku kapan saja, selalu..." belum selesai Sasuke bicara Sakura menarik kepala Sasuke dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Mata Sasuke membelalak kaget. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak menolak ciuman Sakura. Ia malah membalas ciuman Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura perlahan melepas ciumannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersipu malu.

"Sasuke..." kata Sakura

"Aku..." kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

Sakura terdiam. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan bilang "Aishiteru Sakura" sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Aishiteru Sasuke..."kata Sakura sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke.

CKREK

"Cihuy... Ada yang lagi pacaran nih. Seru banget ya." Kata Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menenteng kameranya yang ia gunakan untuk memfoto pemandangan langka tadi.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengejar Ino yang ternyata sudah mengambil foto mereka berdua sedang berpelukan. Sampai akhirnya Sakura terjatuh dan Sasuke menimpanya tepat di atasnya.

"Uuuuh... Tambah mesra nih..." kata Ino lagi yang masih sempat-sempatnya mengambil gambar dua orang yang baru saja jadian beberapa menit lalu.

*blush* Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa berblushing ria.

**The End**

Tadaaaaa! Gimana? Gimana? Endingnya gaje ya? Cerita ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita karangan saya dan teman-teman saya. Tapi ini sudah diedit. Kalau cerita sebenernya udah jadi rated M. Nah, karena saya anak alim *plak* maka saya edit sana-sini dan jadilah cerita aneh bin geje ini! Sebenernya sih mau dibuat humor... Tapi berhubung humornya itu baru ada di bagian yang agak-agak yadong (bahasa Koreanya mesum) gitu... Maka saya putuskan tak ada humornya... Oh iya... Saya mau bilang, saya masih belum punya ide untuk cerita saya yang satunya. *ide bener-bener nggak keluar dari mata airnya (?) *Saya lagi sibuk sama fanfic saya yang Asia gitu. Jadi mohon maaf bila saya meng-update fanfic saya lama sekali atau bahkan saya gak pernah update ==" Yah pokoknya jangan lupa review ya... Saya tunggu lhooo... Yang review nanti dapet ciuman dari Sasuke! *plakk*

Sasuke: lo udah gila? Ciumanku itu cuma buat Sakuraku tersayang.

Sakura:Aiiih... Sasuke so sweet banget deh...

Author: Halo halo... Jangan bikin saya iri ya...

Sasuke: Author kan udah punya pacar

Author:Oh iya ya ==" Saya lupa

Sakura:Author stress. Yah pokoknya jangan lupa review ya...


End file.
